Power Rangers: Primal
by HunterBlaine
Summary: Set 17 years after Dino Thunder: When Trent Mercer discovers a new power source as well as a dire warning with the associated legend, he comes to realize another threat is about to be unleashed. It'll be up to him, Connor and Kira to guide a new team of Power Rangers
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty then…-deep breath- my first power rangers fic. No pressure or anything yeah? This idea was spawned from the minds of myself and my roommate during lunch with another friend but I was the ranger fics of LovelyGinger30's fics-which if you're a power ranger fan and you haven't read those your missing out-that kickstarted everything officially. Honestly I didn't expect to come up with this much but coming from 3 life long ranger fanatics what do you expect?**

 **Enough preamble though..lets begin!**

Prologue:

 **-Reefside, 17 years after the defeat of Mesogog-**

 _'Welcome to Reefside'_

Trent Mercer found himself grinning a bit as he passed that all too familiar sign, the wheels of his truck protesting a bit as he sped up. He'd have to remember to get them replaced after he got done with a few things. "Been almost two decades and this place still can't pave these roads. Unbelievable!" He chuckled and rounded the final turn that would lead him through downtown and towards the suburbs. On the way he passed the old cyber café, a flood of memories coming to him as he did. Haley no longer owned the place, unfortunately. Otherwise he might have stopped for a bit. She'd packed up and left Reefside with Dr Oliver a couple years after everything was said and done. Trent was happy those two decided to take some time for themselves and leave the world saving to someone else for a change. "Just..wouldn't have thought this would be the way things would turn out.." he mumbled staring at the black briefcase with the Mercer Industries logo on it in the passenger seat.

He pulled up to the house about twenty minutes later and was greeted in the driveway by Connor, his former Ranger team member smiling widely as they approached one another. Connor had his hair cut short, similar to the way Tommy used to wear his back in the day, and a pair of jeans with a dark maroon t shirt. "Trent..damn. It's been way too long since you came out to see us, y'know that right?" He smiled shaking hands with him. Trent nodded, his smile falling a bit.

"Yeah I know..things just used to be so busy out with the company that I had no free time for a very long time. That's over now though." Connor raised an eyebrow at this, making Trent chuckle a bit. "Things with the company haven't gone well lately. I tried, but my dad's old board of directors have been fighting me over every little thing for years now. I finally got sick of it. Im still the owner on paper, but I turned over day to day operations of it. Im done with all of that. And when Lucas turns 21 he can have that too."

"Can't really compare to slaying monsters can it?" Connor smirked as they headed towards the house. Trent rolled his eyes but nodded with him.

"Nope..nothing really can. Oh!" He hurried back to his truck and grabbed the briefcase. "Can't forget this. The whole reason for coming," he said. Connor let him in and the two headed to the kitchen. Looking around Trent noted how quiet it was. "Kira not here?"

"Ah, she and Elise went out for some last minute clothes shopping. You know me, man. Bag duty is NOT my forte," he laughed tossing Trent a drink from the fridge. He sat across from him and opened his own drink. "You believe it? My little girl starting her senior year of high school..unreal," he said softly.

"I haven't seen Elise since she was 12…god five years. Iit doesn't feel like it's been that long though." Trent shook his head, embarrassed he'd let things go like they had.

"It really doesn't. I keep expecting to wake up one morning and I've been in a coma or something and she's still a baby. Hell, I thought being that little and trying to care for her then was scary. It's got nothing on parenting a teenager, Trent. Nothing."

"I say your doing a pretty good job, though. By now I'll bet shes a soccer ace just like her old man." Connor let out a scoff, leaning back in his chair.

"Nope. She may have my looks, but she is her mother made over as far as interests go. She already plays in a band shes gotten together and she's thinking of taking music theory in community college." He rolled his eyes at this and went back to his drink.

"Damn," Trent chuckled. Connor hadn't changed all that much since their days as Rangers. He still had a bit of that laid back exterior, but you could tell there was a serious side to him as well. It got even more apparent since he and Kira had Elise.

"So..whats in the case? Seemed like it was pretty important." Trent nodded, taking a sip.

"It is. But we should probably wait for Kira to get back, cause honestly I'd rather not repeat this. Kind of a long story, you know?" Connor nodded and let out a breath as he checked his watch. "So..you hear from anyone lately? Ethan or Dr O?"

"Dr O and Hayley live up north, so we see them every once in a while. Ethan? Man ever since he went overseas with that software company you'd have better luck trying to talk to a ghost."

"Yeah I heard he actually got a really good job..must've been to transfer him to Japan, right? Gotta be great..living the dream." Trent envied that Ethan was so content with his company. Granted, he was just an employee and didn't have to struggle to fill the top spot like he had, but still.

"Yeah, my plans for being a soccer star kinda went out the window when Kira found out she was pregnant. She said she'd still support me if I wanted to go for it, and I believed her, but…she was giving up her dream job to raise Elise. I wasn't going to do that," he said. Trent smiled

"You're a good man, Connor. Even if you were a bit of an ass when we were younger." Connor's jaw dropping made him crack up laughing again.

"Oh ME an ass? Says Mr Emo white ranger."

"Hey man, don't hate because you couldn't pull off the cool helmet," Trent grinned. Connor casually held up his middle finger. "Nah..in all seriousness, I think it's great things worked out for everyone"

"Can't say we didn't earn it. Mesogog was probably the worst thing to happen to the planet since reality tv became a thing." They sat there talking about some of their worst battles as Rangers for a while until they heard the front door open and close, Kira smiled brightly as she walked in

"Trent! Oh it's so good to see you," she smiled giving him a quick hug. Trent smiled and nodded as she walked around the table and gave Connor a quick kiss. "Sorry were later than I said we'd be, but you know Elise. Everything has to be absolutely PERFECT," she said dramatically as she opened the fridge.

"Because unlike you mom, I have taste." Elise smirked as she walked by her and into the hallway

"Hey, I'll remember that young lady next time you want to go to the mall!" She called after her

"Yeah, Yeah!" She giggled, closing the door to her room. Trent rolled his eyes in amusement as Kira sat down beside Connor, lacing her fingers with his.

"It really is great to see you, Trent. You've been okay?"

"He was just bragging about how he took out more Tyranodrones than me during the attack on the museum. Now I'm not saying he's lying…Im just saying his helmet must have been strapped a bit too tight that day." Kira scoffed, smacking his shoulder playfully. Trent laughed with them but it slowly died down and he let out a long breath. Kira frowned

"Trent? You okay?" Trent pulled the briefcase he'd brought with him to rest in front of him. Seeing the logo for Mercer Industries made her eyes widen.

"What I'm about to tell you..Well I think it goes without saying we can't tell ANYONE. I trust you two..just feel like I need to get that out of the way now, alright?" Connor and Kira nodded slowly after exchanging a nervous look. "My dad..during one of his better days, decided to make a failsafe. A record of things he was researching so in case things got too bad, his knowledge wouldn't be lost to everyone but the bad guys."

"Your dad was a good man, Trent." Trent smiled painfully at Connors words. He'd been gone seventeen years now, but the pain had never fully healed. Anton Mercer had died as a result of his body's trauma during the split from Mesogog. Already weak from the constant battle, Anton simply couldn't handle the process while Mesogog's altered body could.

"Thank you..anyway, it was everything in the formula that made Mesogog, ideas for cures you name it. I found something in his research folder that I thought was interesting." He reached into the case and pulled out a tablet, pulling up a few images. They were painted drawings on the walls of what looked to be a temple of some kind. "It's something he was looking into around the time he and Dr O discovered the dino gems. According to what he could find, the paintings told of a group of warriors who used animal spirits to fight something called 'the great darkness' centuries ago."

"The great darkness? Yeah, sounds like your run of the mill villain name for back in the day," Connor said.

"The legend said the darkness' chosen champion came very close to ruling the planet. Only the primal beast spirits managed to stop him. The more I read on the legend, the more it sounded familiar..so I found the location of that temple and paid for a team to look for it. And well..we found something big." He swiped to the next picture. "It says that once the darkness was beaten back and sealed into the 'shadow lands' the champions feared what would happen if their power ever fell into the wrong hands. So they sealed them away inside special crystals and buried them within the temple to wait for the day when new champions would be needed."

"But Im guessing their people died off before the crystals ever got used again," Kira said. Trent nodded and powered down the tablet.

"The last bit of the legend said that if the darkness ever WERE to return, the crystals would sense it and become active. They would begin to call for their chosen warrior." He opened the case completely and turned it around. Inside, tucked into one of the side panels were five clear white crystals, each the size of one of their palms. Upon looking closer, they saw the crystals were sparking faintly with energy of different colors: Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, and white. Connor swallowed a lump in his throat

"This mean what Im thinking it means?" Trent nodded slowly

"Sooner or later…the world is going to need the power rangers again." The shock of that statement made them both speechless for a few minutes before Kira found her voice.

"Us? Can..can we seriously just-" Trent held his hand up, quick to halt the train of thought she was on.

"No. I wouldn't ask any of us to do that. Im not sure WHAT to do. All I know is..we need to come up with something." They heard the door open and Elise came into the room, Trent closing the case as she did.

"Hey Uncle Trent," she said brightly giving him a quick hug. Trent smiled and looked at her as she walked by

"Still calling me that huh?"

"Should I not? Your as good as an uncle to me," she smiled turning to face her parents. "Im going to head downtown for a bit, is that cool?" Connor looked up, pretending to be in deep thought for a moment.

"I don't know….chores?"

"Done."

"Homework?"

"Yep."

"Alright alright…go ahead. Home by seven." He said pointing at her as she grabbed her jacket.

"Ah come on dad….please can we make it eight?" She pouted. Kira smirked a bit as she watched Connor slowly break down as she kept it up.

"Gah…fine! Eight, no more no less, deal?"

"Deal! Love you guys!" She called as she rushed out.

"She gets that damn pout from you, you know," Connor grumbled Kira leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"You love us for it, stop lying," she smiled. "Oh and by the way, don't feel too old about that uncle comment, Trent. Should have seen Dr O's face when she started calling him 'gramps'

"Oh…I am SO reminding him of that first chance I get." The three of them laughed, unknowing to them at the time however, when Elise had entered the room the red energy that had surrounded one of the crystals began to glow a bit brighter, only fading when she left again.

 **-Inside the shadow lands-**

The demon Kelthain paced around impatiently, his thick black and gray talons scrapping along the rocky ground beneath him as he did so. In front of him sat his two subordinates, Minos and Genos, who were attempting to open another portal out of the darkness and into a fresh world to conquer. "Work faster you whelps! If Lord Andros doesn't have a portal soon, you'll be thrown into the pit again!" Minos glared at him, his bright yellow eyes squinting.

"If you would rather be doing this, by all means bird man. Opening a portal to a new dimension takes WORK you know."

"Indeed. Work you seem to be content to WATCH and not help," Genos added, his fangs clicking as he kept his purple energy pouring outwards. Kelthain let out a long snarl and both of them fell silent again. After a few more moments he began to see it. The spot where their energies were focused began to press inwards, the very air seeming to cave in.

"Yes..yes! I must tell-" he turned and met the eyes of his master, Andros. He fell to one knee, his head tucked low. "My master…they have almost broken through to a target." Andros smirked, his eyes narrowing as the portal opened revealing a planet with bright blue water covering most of it with a few land masses. "What is this place? Genos?"

"I..I am not sure." Andros waved for Kelthain to stand beside him.

"It matters not what the planet is called. Soon..it will be another world that I, Andros the Conquerer have made my own. And no on..shall stand in my way." He began to laugh, the sinister echoing laugh being joined by his comrades. Earths newest hell had indeed found a way to it, even if they were unaware of it for now.

 **Annd that's it. Um…I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be longer hopefully**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there everyone and welcome to a new chapter for this story. Now, I apologize for the wait and im glad to see there is some interest in this.**

 **-Reefside High, two days later-**

Elise despised this school. Not so much the people, no they were fine. She was just so sick of the every day slugfest that was trying to get through the day. Between the constant fights over the stupidest things to the mountains of homework full of crap she couldn't care less about, it drove her to the point of madness sometimes. She'd dreaded the first few days most of the month and now they were upon her."Oh well," she mumbled as she made her way to her new locker assignment, "only one more year of this." She'd wanted to get her earlier , maybe walk around and find her new classrooms but that hadn't worked out. "God this year is going to SUCK."

Upon reaching her locker, she found someone else already placing their books into the one directly next to her. She was just a bit shorter than Elise, dark brown hair that was tied in a ponytail with blue eyes. She wore a navy blue hoodie over her purple top and a simple pair of jeans. She seemed really familiar for some reason..

"Um..is there anything I can help you with?" Elise was pulled out of her mind by the girls nervous tone. Shaking her head, cursing internally for not realizing she'd been staring too long, Elise began opening her own locker, her face heating up a bit.

"S-Sorry about that. Just felt like I've seen you before. Trying to remember where, y'know?" She chuckled nervously. The girl raised an eyebrow, leaning back to look at her now. After a moments thought, her eyes widened a bit.

"Hang on..weren't you that girl who busted her ass on the court trying out for the basketball team last year?" Elise groaned loudly at the memory, and she laughed. "Elise Mcknight right? God, that was sooo bad," she said, though she thankfully had reigned in her laughter. Elise scowled a bit and shoved her backpack into the locker.

"Yeah, your telling me. My old man kept saying I needed to play a sport to 'get out more'. Believe me, once I told him what happened and the rant I went on, he never brought THAT up again- wait were you actually there for that? Or did you just hear it from Chris? Because I swear to god if he didn't delete that video he took of it-"

"Nah," she smiled waving it off, "Im Jenna Lewis. Im actually ON that team. Co-captain actually," she smiled, giggling a bit when Elise slammed her forehead against her locker shelf. "You okay there?"

"So…you were there for it live and in person," she said in a deadpan voice.

"Yeah..afraid so. Hey, if it helps I made them run extra sprints for laughing about it as hard as they did," Elise rolled her eyes, but grinned.

"Well..I suppose that softens the pain a little bit," she said, making them both laugh. After it died down, she glanced at her as she closed the locker. "Well at least I know I've got ONE decent person near my locker. Not like last year..damn barbie cheerleaders," she muttered sourly. "What's your schedule look like?" Jenna pulled put a folded up paper and handed it over. Once she glanced over it, Elise smiled. "Welp, look's like we'll be seeing plenty of each other. You've got a lot of my classes." Jenna smiled and closed her locker door, taking the paper back.

"Doesn't bother me. I actually took these classes because of a couple other people I know. But hey, always good to have as many friends nearby as you can, right? Well I mean..assuming we are friends," she chuckled softly. Elise nodded.

"Well sure we are! I'd rather be friends with you than most people around here. Now, speaking of class we should…hey what's wrong?" She asked seeing Jenna looking up a bit, eyes wide.

"Elise!" cried a happy voice from directly behind her. Elise turned just in time to be scooped up into a tight hug, the boy grinning widely as he squeezed her so tight she could have swore she heard her ribs crack. "Man, it's so great to see you!"

"Y-Yeah..you too Chris..but..can't..breathe.." she winced. He kept smiling, but dropped her. After making sure all her organs were still in one piece, Elise smiled. Christopher Warren was a tall, strong boy. A little over six feet tall, with short, spiked up dirty blond hair and a pair of warm brown eyes. He wore his varsity jacket that covered up the black shirt with a pair of pants. Chris had been her best friend for years, and she was thankful to have him around. "You haven't changed a bit have you?"

"Ha! Never. Anyways….who may I ask is this?" He said, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. Jenna waved at him, a polite smile showing.

"Jenna Lewis. Me and Elise were just talking, checking our schedules and all that." Chris nodded and pulled out his own, Elise sighing as she read it. Chris only had one or two of the same classes as her. Damn scheduling process.

"I know, it sucks. That's my fault for not taking my classes back when we were freshmen though. If I want to get into college, I've got no choice," he mumbled apologetically. Elise smiled and punched his shoulder playfully

"Hey, it's fine. Im just worried what trouble you'll get into without me to babysit you, you big oaf." He held a hand over his chest dramatically making both girls laugh.

"I am wounded! Your words wound me, my dear friend!" She punched him again, and he grinned. "Besides, you've got your new friend here. I'm sure she'll keep you plenty entertained." Jenna's laughter died down and she nodded

"Oh yes..I'll certainly do my best. I'll keep a good eye on her for you, Chris."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Elise teased. "And speaking of class, we should probably get going, before the bell rings. You've got that one with us at least." With a nod from both of them, Chris and Jenna walked on either side of her as they headed upstairs. "So..what'd you do for summer big guy?"

"Ah, just went and visited some family up in Washington. I love 'em to death and all, but christ I could do without the rain and cold every freaking day," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"Hey, you could have been stuck down here with me, wasting away with nothing interesting going on," Elise mumbled.

"I thought you finally managed to get that band of yours together," Chris said. Elise rolled her eyes.

"If by 'put together' we've got some equipment and an idea, then yes. Couldn't get booked anywhere, so no point taking it serious just yet, right? Wrote a few songs, but that's about all we did," she sighed.

"My summer wasn't anything eventful either," Jenna said. "Just practicing day in and day out for most of it. This is my last year playing, I'd like to actually leave some type of positive legacy, maybe winning the state tournament even." Elise threw her arms behind her head and yawned.

"Sorry, didn't sleep so good last night…you don't plan to play in college?"

"I mean, if I got a scholarship maybe..but I'm not really good enough for all of that. So far as I go, I'll make sure to really go all out and..hopefully be pleasantly surprised." Elise smiled and nudged her with her shoulder.

"Sounds cool. Might start going to those games, cheer you on a bit," she said casually. Chris raised an eyebrow

"Since when do you care about going to those games-UGH!" He felt her elbow jam hard into his ribs. "Jeez! Ask an innocent question and suddenly you're a punching bag.."

"Im interested because now I've got a friend to support. It's kinda what your supposed to do, right Jen-wait is it cool if I call you that?" Jen nodded and gave her a quick thumbs up. "See? I'm right. As always." Chris rolled his eyes as they entered their first period class, earth science. At one of the front lab tables a girl wearing a white shirt with some comic book hero on the front was reading one of those same comics. The boy beside her, wearing a dark green shirt with a nike logo was reading a normal book, some fantasy series that was one of the 'big' things to read right now. The girl looked up as they got closer, smiling widely

"Hey, there you are!" She said happily when she saw Jen. Jen smiled as she looked at the other two beside her. "Who are these guys? Making some more friends already?"

"You could say is Elise Mcknight, and Christopher Warren. Guys, this is Claire Jamison and the bookworm beside her is David Towson. " Elise waved and Chris stuck out his hand, same goofy grin that seemed to constantly stick to his features. David raised an eyebrow, but reached out and shook it, Claire doing the same when they were done.

"Pleasure's all ours. Anyone who's friends with Jen is a friend of ours , right David?"

"Meh." He mumbled turning another page.

"Oh for the love of…Im going to rip that stupid book out of your hands," Claire snapped. David lowered the book and folded his arms over his chest giving her an amused look.

"Oh? MY books are stupid? Say's the girl who is so obsessed with-" he picked up her comic, rolling his eyes at the cover. "-Radioactive man that she wears a shirt with him on it." Claire scoffed, looking positively offended.

"I will have YOU know, you peasant, that this is the greatest comic book ever written! And another thing-"

"If you're a five year old amused by pretty pictures," David teased. Claire gaped at him before slapping his arm, talking more about how 'misinformed' David was, and how much better it was than some 'cheesy story about people riding dragons'. This of course sent David into a tirade of his own saying that Claire wouldn't know a good story if it 'smacked her upside the head'. Chris listened to this bickering with his hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh too hard. Jen and Elise exchanged a look before rolling their eyes and walking to their table, Elise pulling Chris along.

"Sorry about them..they tend to do that a lot," Jen said with a giggle. "I promise their great once you get past that part."

"You kidding? Their hilarious! Im sorry I never tried to get to know them before," Chris grinned. Elise nodded her agreement as the teacher, Miss Danielson, walked in and began setting up her desk. She glanced from Chris and Jen who were still talking about the ridiculous argument to the front where Claire was now waving the comic book in his face, she was muttering whatever grand criticism she was giving him instead of yelling at least, now that the teacher was here. She smiled as she relaxed back, listening to the introduction to the class.

' _Maybe this year won't be so bad after all_ …'

- **meanwhile** -

Tommy Oliver let out a long breath as he finished reading the files that Trent and the others had brought up to him. "Your dad always did have a bad habit of multitasking. Why would he never mention this to me?" He said.

"I don't think even he knew how true any of it was at the time, Dr O and then when you found the dino gems, he sort of just dropped it. Tommy nodded, relaxing back a bit.

"Makes sense..the dino gems weren't really supposed to exist either. We just went with an idea we pieced together..would have been great if it stayed as good as it did at first.." his eyes became unfocused as he stared down at the tablet with the images. Haley took on of his hands, leaning her head against his shoulder, bringing him back to reality. "So..can we see these crystals?" Trent nodded and handed him one. The faint red energy that was pulsing through it was dim, but steady.

"How do we always invite things like this to come get dropped in our lap?" Hayley asked with a chuckle. Tommy smirked a bit before handing it back to Trent.

"Because retirement is for suckers. Just tell me I don't have to put a helmet on this time. My knees aren't really what they used to be." The group laughed softly, Trent shaking his head once it went quiet. He'd missed these guys more than he even realized. 'Just like old times.'

"No, and honestly I'm glad because Elise would kill us if we let her gramps get hurt," Connor smirked and Hayley clapped her hand over her mouth to cover her laugh while Trent almost doubled over with laughter at the scowl on Tommy's face. "We actually brought this to you because if anyone can get this energy into the morphing grid and give use working morphers, it's you two." Hayley bit her lip, going over everything in her head and eyeing the crystals carefully before smiling and holding her hands out slowly, Trent placing the case into her hands.

"We'll do it. It may take a little while though..that fine?"

"Take your time. Were in no rush," Kira smiled.

 **-Downtown Reefside-**

On the roof of an office building, a small orb of purple light slowly began to form, twisting and bending the very air as it began to rip apart the space within it. The portal opened with a crack, an armored beast of a man stepped out, dulled golden armor with pulsing black and red energy rippling around it. Behind him, flanked on either side of him came other monstrosities, some resembling birds, others bipedal lizards. The mans glowing red eyes brightened in sick delight as he stared over the bright blue skyline and the city all around him.

"This is the target…yes?" He asked in his icily calm voice that sent chills down even his allies backs.

"Y-Yes Lord Andros. And if I may my master, I believe I have discovered the perfect place to set up our home while we are in this dimension."

"See that it's done at once. Kelthain!" The bird demon stood at attention as his master rounded on him. "Scout the city..I want to know everything we can before we begin to make moves."

"As my lord commands!" He said with a quick salute, taking off from the rooftop and flying until he was a blur in the distance. Andros hadn't felt this sense of power in some time. Ordinarily, he expected to enter a dimension and sense a threat that he would have to immediately take out. The pressure would wreak havoc on his senses until whoever or whatever it was lay dead at his feet. This was..different. He sensed something, but it wasn't a fear of a threat..it was some type of nagging feeling at the back of his head that told him that this was too easy. Inferior species or no, he couldn't take any chances. Earth would be his, no matter what it took.

 **There we have it! I hope you all enjoyed and I shall see you next time.**


End file.
